1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a content conversion method is known in which, when a web page is accessed by a portable terminal, the size of an image included in the web page prepared for a personal computer (PC) is converted into one such that the web page can be easily viewed from the portable terminal (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-271508).